The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in recent years. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced various types of ICs that serve different purposes. One type of these ICs includes photonic devices, such as light-emitting diode (LED) devices. The LED devices are typically fabricated on a wafer. To package the individual LED devices, the LED wafer is traditionally sliced to separate the sliced pieces of the wafer into LED dies. However, the slicing process involves the use of mechanical tools, which may be costly. Further, the slicing process may create contaminant particles on the LED devices, which will limit the yield and performance of the LED devices. In addition, the mechanically-sliced LED dies may have unsmooth edges, which may also adversely impact the LED device's performance.
Therefore, while existing methods of fabricating the LED devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.